AstriAdit: Home Alone
by HulkJr
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kenapa hanya Astri dan Adit yang ditinggal pergi oleh keluarga mereka. Karakter ini diambil dari cerita film MERANTAU.


**Astri-Adit: Home Alone**

"Memangnya orang tua kalian kemana?" tanya Yuda kepada Astri.

"Mereka pergi, pergi ninggalin gue ama Adit sejak 3 tahun lalu!" jawab Astri agak sedikit menahan amarah. Betapa tidak? Peristiwa itu sangat-sangat menyakitinya. Dia yang saat itu baru saja menginjak dewasa harus hidup tanpa sokongan keluarga.

"Innalillahi, mereka dikubur dimana?" ujar Yuda spontan.

"Bukan, bukan meninggal. Tapi pergi, benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kami. Hanya membawa 1 kakak laki-laki dan 2 adik perempuan gue!"

"Wah, kok bisa? Kenapa mereka hanya meninggalkan kalian berdua?" tanya si pahlawan kesiangan Astri lagi.

"Dulu... Orang tua gue tu mikir, kalo banyak anak artinya banyak rejeki. Tapi mereka lupa.." Astri menghela nafas sejenak, sambil membelai kepala Adit yang telah tertidur di pangkuannya, "sebelum bisa nikmatin itu semua, masih banyak mulut yang harus mereka kasih makan. Akhirnya semua makin susah.. Suatu hari pas gue bangun, mereka udah ga ada.. Pergi ninggalin gue ama Adit sendirian.. Gue juga ga ngerti kenapa mereka lebih milih ninggalin kami. Tapi gue akan bertahan, gue ga akan biarin Adit seharipun tidur tanpa ada atap di atas kepalanya."

"Adit beruntung sekali punya kakak seperti kamu!"

"Bukan, gue yang beruntung punya adik dia. Walau dia nakal dan sering berantem sama kakaknya ini.."

Astri memang sangat bersyukur punya adik seperti Adit. Adit adalah anak yang kuat dan selalu menjadi penghibur Astri di saat aku sedih.

"Dulu saya juga sering berkelahi dengan kakak saya, Uda Yayan. Makin tua dia makin pintar saja….."

Sementara Yuda mengoceh soal kakaknya, pikiran Astri menerawang, menerawang kembali mengingat peristiwa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat keluarganya meninggalkan dirinya dan Adit.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Abah, cepetan, bah.. Bisnya udah mau berangkat!" kata Bu Lastri, ibunda dari Astri. Sambil berlari mondar-mandir dalam rumahnya, menyiapkan barang-barang kecil yang akan dibawa, kayak jepitan jemuran, gunting kuku, atau rol rambut.

"Sabar bu, ini abah kan sambil ngangkat barang bawaan kita. Lagian si emak teh, masak ampe kasur buluk gini harus dibawa juga.." teriak Pak Randi, suami dari bu Lastri, dari bawah kasur yang sedang dipanggulnya. Alhasil dari seluruh tubuhnya, yang keliatan cuma bagian kakinya saja.

"Kan kasur itu sudah menyimpan banyak kenangan kita, bah.. Lihat tuh, anak kita aja ampe berjumlah 5 biji, gara-gara tuh kasur!" balasnya lagi. "Oh, iya, anak-anak semua udah siap kan, bah?"

"Lha, pan emak yang harusnya ngurus anak-anak. Abah kan tugasnya ngurus barang bawaan yang gede-gede ajah.."

"Ah, bener juga.. hmm.. satu.. dua.." kata bu Lastri seraya menghitung jumlah anaknya yang sudah berada di teras rumah. "tiga.. empat.. lima.. Okeh, bah, pas lima orang!"

"Sip," balas Pak Randi singkat. "Berangkaaat.."

Setelah itu mereka semua berbondong-bondong pergi ke tempat bis yang akan menampung mereka ke tempat transmigrasi. Pak Randi menjinjing tas besar pakaian dan memanggul kasur, sementara bu Lastri dan anaknya yang lain saling bergandengan satu sama lain, agar tidak terpisah. Keluarga itu memang mendaftarkan diri program transmigrasi dikarenakan semakin susahnya kehidupan di kota Jakarta. Apalagi kini bu Lastri sedang mengandung anak ke-6, sehingga pastinya mereka membutuhkan biaya lebih jika ingin mengurus anak-anak mereka nantinya. Mereka juga sepertinya benar-benar tertarik dengan program ini agar nanti mereka bisa mengisi penuh perut mereka setiap harinya.

"Mak," desis Laksmi, anak ketiga dari Bu Lastri dan Pak Randi, ketika mereka sudah menempuh setengah perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan.

"Ada apa nak? Ngobrolnya nanti saja ya, kita beneran sudah terlambat nih!"

"Tapi, Mak.. Itu.."

"Udah pokoknya nanti aja.."

Dan mereka terus berlari ke tempat yang dituju dan tiba tepat setelah bus pertama meluncur, untung mereka naik bus nomor ketiga.

"Ayo, naik semuanya!" perintah bu Lastri.

"Tapi, Mak.." kali ini Fadli, anak laki-laki pertama dan satu-satunya di keluarga itu yang hendak berbicara. Putri, anak bungsu bu Lastri juga ikut-ikutan membantu menarik perhatian emaknya dengan menarik baju orang tuanya itu.

"Udah ikutin kata emak kalian, nanti pokoknya ngobrolnya kalau kita udah naik aja.." sekarang pak Randi yang memberi perintah.

Buru-buru, pak Randi menyimpan barang bawaannya di bagasi bus mereka, kemudian ikut naik ke atas bus beserta keluarganya yang lain.

"Nah, sekarang udah pada naek kan? Satu.. Dua.." bu Lastri menghitung lagi. "tiga.. empat.. lima.. Sip, pas! Tapi kok berasa ada yang aneh ya?"

"Apaan mak yang aneh?" tanya suaminya, saat bus yang mereka tumpangi berjalan.

"Justru itu yang mau kita omongin dari tadi, mak, abah.." Fadli sebagai anak tertua akhirnya memiliki kesempatan berbicara. "Kayaknya kita harus balik lagi.."

"Iya, mak.. Suruh sopirnya nyetop kendaraan ini, buruan!" ujar Laksmi, panik.

"Tapi kenapa? Memangnya ada apa? Ada barang yang ketinggalan ya?" tanya emaknya, masih belum mengerti.

"Emaak, kak Aci ama kak Adit mana?" Putri yang baru berumur 4 tahun ikutan bertanya.

"Lha, mereka kan dari tadi sudah naik bersama ki… ta…" kata bu Lastri terbata-bata di akhir kalimat karena dia baru saja sadar ternyata dua orang yang mereka bawa bukan Astri dan Adit, anak mereka, melainkan anak tetangga. "Ka-kalian, Anti ama Ramlan kan? Kok malah kalian yang ikut?"

"Yee, pan dari awal kita ditarik-tarik ama ibu.. Lagian tadi kan kita ke rumah ibu mau ngajak maen Astri, nih kalau adik saya mau maen sama Adit!" jawab Anti terlihat pasrah.

"Terus.. kalau begitu.. Astri dan adit kemana?? Oh iya, kemaren kan abah ngurung mereka di kamar atas karena mereka ngamen kan? Haduh, gimana dong?" bu Lastri mulai histeris. "PAAAK, BERENTIIN BISNYA PAK!!"

"Iya pak, barang kami, eh, anak kami ada yang tertinggal!" pak Randi ikutan panik. "Ayo, pak berentiin bisnya!"

Tapi semua usaha mereka sia-sia, karena saat mereka sadar bus telah berada di daerah Sumatera Selatan. "Duh, mak, kayaknya kita harus nge-ikhlasin mereka nih.. Hiks.. hiks.."

Sementara itu di rumah mereka, Adit baru saja bangun tidur diikuti oleh kakaknya, Astri. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Astri segera membuka pintu kamar itu. Yeah, dia sebenarnya memang punya kunci cadangan (bukan cuma punya lelaki cadangan aja cuy), sehingga setiap kali dia dihukum, dia bisa kabur diam-diam. Turun dari atas, Astri dan Adit mendapati keadaan rumah mereka yang begitu sepi dan hening. Sehingga Adit yang ketakutan pun bertanya, "Kak.. Emak, abah, dan yang lain kemana? Trus, barang-barang kita kemana?"

Mulut Astri tetap tak bergerak, masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan rumah mereka. Tapi kemudian dia pun sadar, "Oh iya, ya ampun, baru inget! Hari ini kan kita sekeluarga mau berangkat transmigrasi! Apa mereka udah berangkat ya?" Astri panik.

"Ta-tapi kenapa hanya kita berdua yang ditinggal, kak?" tanya Adit, matanya mulai sembap menahan tangis. "Apa karena kita nakal ya?"

"Kakak juga nggak tahu, Dit.." jawab Astri singkat, kemudian memeluk adiknya yang mulai menangis. "Mungkin.."

Tadinya Astri ingin memberikan alasan untuk menyemangati Adit, tapi tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Karena setelah itu dia pun ikut menangis.

"Kakak jangan nangis," kata Adit masih berusaha menghibur kakaknya. "Ingus kakak kena baju Adit nih!"

Dan semenjak peristiwa itulah, Astri dan Adit hidup berdua. Sempat bu Lastri dan pak Randi mencari kembali anak mereka (sekalian mengembalikan anak tetangga yang mereka bawa.. hehe..), tetapi Astri dan Adit sudah tidak tinggal di rumah lama mereka lagi. Jadilah mereka benar-benar harus mengikhlaskan anak mereka dan bersyukur karena beban keluarga mereka bisa berkurang sedikit.

Tamat

NB: Udah pada nonton kan film Home Alone, ga tau kenapa abis nonton film Merantau dan denger cerita Astri yang ditinggal ortunya, langsung kepikiran untuk buat background ditinggalinnya kayak film Home Alone. Jahaha.. Ok, kalau gitu yg dah baca langsung komen aja, keh!


End file.
